Wet Clump of Grass
by Niftylilnickie
Summary: Morally, you dont know what you have until its gone.


The Wet Clump of Grass

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! The sound of the horrendous alarm clock rang through Shannon's ears. "It's 6 am already?" Slowly, but surely she arose from the soft down comforter that surrounded her while she slept, and headed to the restroom. "Let's see, today I must turn in my article for journalism, pass my trig test, and surprise decorate Holly's locker. If I'm lucky, I'll have time for a decent Pb and J sandwich." She quickly got ready for school, full of enthusiasm to see the sun filled day that was awaiting her outside. Running down the stairs Shannon heard the voice of her mother calling "Shan! Would you like a pop tart or maybe an apple for the way to school! It's real important that you eat!" Shannon tired of her mothers obsession of wanting to her to eat replied with a "No." and was out the door. After only 2 steps and a few breaths of fresh air Shannon slipped on a clump of wet grass that lay on the concrete ahead of her, then everything went black. Shannon lay there as in a deep sleep, with no intention of awaking.

"Another wonderful day." Said Holly.

"You're so silly Holly, you know that Everyday is wonderful.. the sky is so blue! And the sun is so bright!" yelled Shannon. "Well, we better hurry or were going to be late for the Oprah Winfrey show, the previews for it looked so good."

Holly Dunbar and Shannon Wallabee had been best friends since they realized they were neighbors, and everyday since than have done and talked about everything together. Shannon was full of life, had lots of friends, and had straight A's. Holly loved her best friend more than anything in the world,but wished that she could appreciate life more than she pretended to. Holly was very reserved, shy, sweet, and very reliable. At school she was known as the pretty brunette in the front row. Meanwhile Shannon was loud, perky, and very playful. People at school knew her as that gorgeous strawberry blonde with the sea green eyes.

"Shannon, I already told you I can't watch it today." Holly said quietly, "why must I always repeat myself?"

"I was only hoping that you were kidding,We never hang out anymore." Said Shannon. "You know what? Go help your mom and call me when you actually want to be my friend!" Shannon stormed off before Holly could utter a word.

Running into the house Shannon realized her loneliness."Here I am all alone again." Said Shannon.

Suddenly the sound of the door was pounding through the walls, Bam! Bam! Bam! Shannon walked over to the door and asked who it was. "Who is it?"

"Hello Ms. Wallabee?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Yes, may I help you?" A chill ran down shannons spine as she asked this.

"Ms. Wallabee, this is the Quartz Hill police department, would you please open the door.?" Shannon opend the door very slowly, why cops would be at her house around 4:30 in the evening made her terrified.

"Ms. Wallabee, there is no easy way to say this. So were going to just tell you." The cop speaking to shannon looked around his mid 50's and had such a sincere tone to his voice, that shannon felt a bit more relaxed.

"Yes? Please tell me what is it? Are my parents ok? How about my brother!" shannon questionaly screamed.

"Ms. Wallabee, you're parents were in a car accident on Sierra Hwy." The officer paused. "Both were killed instantly." Shannon's heart sank as she felt for a chair nearbye. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I can't, I can't . I just can't belive it! I saw them both this morning. Both were lively as ever.. infact my mom as usual asked me if I wanted to take something to eat on the way to school." Tears began rolling down Shannon's face as this news took her by surprise, and disbelief. " I should have said yes. Why did I have to be a jerk and refuse it?

"Ms. Wallabee as hard as this is, we have contacted your brother David. He is on his way here, and from the looks of it he will be your new gaurdian. For the meantime an officer will stay here with you, is there anyone you'd like to be here with you?" Officer Daniels felt for this young woman, he himself had once felt the pain of that knock on the door.

"Ummm, ya. I want Holly. But I want to call her." Shannon stood up and walked to the phone. It was the longest steps she could remember ever getting to the phone. She then began to dial.. Ring!...Ring!

"Hello?" Answered Mrs. Dunbar. But all she could hear was sniffles through the other end. "Shannon? Is that you? Sweetheart are you ok?" A swift of pain ran through her body "I'll send her over right now."

Shannon hung the phone up, and slowly returned to the couch.

"Shannon if you need anything, just give us a call or tell officer Kristo." Just as Officer Daniels got into his car and drove away, Holly was there to comfort her.

"Holly, I don't feel good. I think. I think Im going to." Shannon fell to the ground and fainted.

The sun was shining through her pink butterfly curtains, and the birds were chirping as Shannon awoke. "How long have I been asleep? Oh My Gosh!" Shannon remembering the night before, jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.. yelling "Mom! Dad! Mom! Dad!" After no reply she began to cry, it wasn't a dream. her parents were dead. Shannon began to cry hysterically.

"Sweatheart? What are you doing out of bed? The Doctor said you had a cuncusion and you should stay there until he comes to see you again. And why are you crying?" Mrs. Dunbar was in shock to see her daughter awake and crying, what could be the reason for all this. "I am so glad you are ok. You really scared us when we found you outside this morning." Said Mrs. Dunbar. "Your father went to get the newspaper and instead he found you lying on the ground." A sigh of relief came over Mrs. Dunbar as her daughter hugged her like she never had been hugged before.

"Mom I Love You." Whispered Shannon. "I had a horrible nightmare. I dreamnt that I lost you and dad in a car accident. And when I came down to see if it really happened, and no one replyed I thought for sure it did." Shannon began sobbing once again "I didn't know what I had until now."


End file.
